youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dew
Dew is a Youtube Pooper based in the northwestern US who has been producing YTPs since 2010. She was previously also known as MountainDewMaNN and dewmann. History Dew had a chance encounter with YTP as early as 2007 but thought nothing of it at first. A second encounter in Spring 2009 through an early fascination with the then recent Lazar Collection fad furthered a greater curiosity, as some of the first videos she encountered in the territory within the genre were either Lazer Collections using sources identifiable of Youtube Poop itself(THE Random LAZER COLLECTION 3 and Youtube Poop - The EEnE Lazer Collection) or YTPs/YTPMVs of the original Lazer Collections themselves(YTPMV: Dr. Octagonapus). Following this she discovered the work of Link123456 and later Geibuchan, which cemented her desire to create Youtube Poops of her own. She created her account on April 30, 2010, intending to get started around that time, but it took her until December 5, 2010 to acquire a useable editing software and release her first video. She became much more active when she acquired Sony Vegas 5 in January 2011, and appeared frequently in several collabs by several well-known Youtube Poopers over the next couple years, building her profile greatly. Some of her entries, like her entry into chemistryguy's Simplicity Collab 2 and childhood sweetheart's Buzzing Collab, have been regarded as the best entries out of the entire compilation. She also organized collabs of her own, the biggest of them being The Robotnik Collab 3 working alongside BMATF, of which her entry brought her a considerable amount of attention and firmly established her as a named figure within the scene. She reached 1,000 subscribers for the first time in January 2013, just over 2 years after she had started. Beginning on December 1, 2013 and ending on Christmas Day the following year, dew undertook a mammoth project creating 25 Youtube Poops of the live-action How The Grinch Stole Christmas film, one video for each day of December leading up to Christmas, with the halfway point(Dec. 13th) being a special youtube poop of the classic cartoon version. She was only able to get 14 videos in during 2013, along with the video for Christmas Eve, and following a bout of mental illness closed her channel for the first time at the end of the year. A good chunk of 2014 was spent on hiatus. dew returned in June 2014 with the official second iteration of her channel, starting from scratch subscriber wise. She finished her Grinch series with the final 10 videos left to complete, uploading each video(including originals) on their corresponding day leading up to Christmas as originally intended. The series was received with great acclaim from both older and younger YTPers alike, and remains today among her most well known and signature work. dew began to massively build her profile again throughout the course of 2015, this time with less reliance on collabs. She began making Youtube Poops of Spongebob, fulfilling a series of ideas devised before she started, and approached it in a way radically different from how almost everyone else was making Youtube Poops of it, making extended use of music and a calculated amount of irreverence, surrealism and absurdity that proved to be a hit with contemporary Youtube Poop audiences. This combined with a high-profile appearance in a collab hosted by EmperorLemon allowed dew to reach 1,000 subscribers for a second time in October 2015, and establish her Spongebob videos as another signature aspect of her work. She was also during her entire career heavily involved in Youtube Poop Tennis, becoming one of the two first people to complete 100 matches around this time. dew closed her channel again in July 2016 following more periods of mental illness, this time seemingly for good, as she was completely inactive during the rest of the year and the whole of 2017. During this time she turned her full attention toward her music, releasing 3 albums of what has been described as the stylistic antithesis of her work in YTP. She did however return again in June 2018, and remains semiactive to this day, having just surpassed 8 years of involvement. Style and Influence In her initial phase, dew's style of video making was highly influenced by the more fast-paced editors of the day, including Imaperson, Avojaifnot, SporeDotCam, DaKooperPooperALT and HaHaHound. Beginining in 2013 however, spurred on by her involvement in "Simplicity" based collabs as well as a tennis matchup event, dew began to alter her style in a direction more reminiscent of the more minimalist aesthetics of Youtube Poop's past. She drew upon the styles of Whelt, emperoring360, NS2, wikiwow, MeiAIDS, SuperYoshi, Markie, and especially TangerineImpz and SeductiveBaz for inspiration in developing this phase of her work, perfecting it with a signature precision-point instinct for timing by the time she entered 2014. Her Spongebob videos in 2015-2016 introduced a radical rearrangement into a wholly original style, punctuated by fast-paced, quick-cut edits with heavily distorted audio, heavy usage of random images and abrupt transitional scene changes. She always cropped/sped up her Spongebob footage just slightly, making these videos among the only ones to not be taken down by Viacom. She was also a practitioner in "live editing", a process that involves screen and audio recording a Youtube Poop as the source material is edited in a video editor in real time. dew made several videos exploring this process starting in 2014, the majority of these videos involved Tigger from the old Winnie-The-Pooh shorts. She approached this method by creating pre-set edits of the original source beforehand (usually stutters) and also editing together/speeding up/slowing down the best sequences from the recorded footage in order to create a cohesive flow. She was also partial to using the "play from beginning" button to great comedic effect. Her videos over the years have always featured very liberal use of music for both humorous and mood-setting purposes, and accurately reflect her changing taste over the years. Initially she ironically used hard rock and heavy/death/speed metal almost exclusively, but began to include more classic rock and jazz, funk and pop music over the years, with a weighted preference for artists such as Level 42(2011-onward), Steely Dan(2012-onward) Oingo Boingo(2012-onward), Phil Collins and Genesis(2013-onward) and XTC(2013-onward) which featured frquently. Throughout 2015-2016 and especially in the Spongebob work, dew's use of music could at times make up to over 70% of a videos audio, almost exclusively using the music of Frank Zappa(whom she referred to as The Frank Zapper, after the british pronunciation of his name) and Captain Beefheart, who's "Dirty Blue Gene" was probably the most frequently used song during this period due to the opening shouted lyrics: THE SHINING BEAST OF THOUGHT IF YOU GOT EARS YOU GOTTA LISTEN OH, WOMAN SWEAT She often featured some songs using nothing more than a single sound or effect from them, such as a loud clap from Frank Zappa's "Put a Motor In Yourself" or an "OOOH" from The Stooges' "Down on the Street". dew's work in both Youtube Poop proper and Tennis has been praised throughout the years, becoming seen as a harbinger of a generation of Youtube Poopers drawing on the past for new material including makers such as Nineroe, valkiriforce and BananaManafoot, and has also been a marked influence of multiple makers past and present. Kurkop's "always beatz" was inspired by dew's musical work, and MrSimon/theelectriccheese became an ardent fan, calling her in November 2015 "the best Youtube Pooper out there right now" and that "anyone who believes that Youtube Poop is dead hasn't seen dew's work". Geibuchan has championed her since 2012, often making reference to her in his own videos, and is currently working on a collaboration between the two makers. dew has also appeared in 1-on-1 collaborations with Nineroe and Stuart K. Reilly, and has also played tennis matches with big names such as LieutenantGwo and Combuskenisawesome. While never achieving a high amount of views for her own work, the reuploads of her work following her channel closures have retrospectively gained much higher visibility and acclaim through other channels, with one video's reupload gaining over 700,000 views. Both her musical taste and ability have both received frequent praise from fans as well. She maintains a small cadre of a loyal following into the present day on her current channel and beyond. Category:Youtube Poopers